(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating a virtual sensor in a sensor network. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for generating a virtual sensor using a physical sensor and an actuator in a sensor network.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A sensor network system is generally formed with a sensor node communicating with a sensor/actuator, a personal area network (PAN) coordinator that manages the sensor node, and a gateway for forwarding actual data to a server through communication between the sensor nodes.
An existing sensor/actuator application service has been researched and developed for a web-based service with priority given to a server, a wide area sensor/actuator service, and a network search and connection service with priority given to a gateway.
Nowadays, a new individual service that uses various peripheral sensor/actuators through a smart phone, smart TV, smart household appliances, and a smart vehicle that are widely used in a daily life is requested.